Akatsuki and Organization The Meeting That Holds It All
by HamiChan
Summary: Zemnas and Pein decide to unite! what might happen?
1. Chapter 1the meeting

**Hey I just am here to say that I do not own any of the characters or themes for the story just the story itself none of the characters,themes,plots (from anime or game) are mine**

Hello , my first story is junk so forget it please . I just want to say that I do not the characters and anything from the Naruto series or Kingdom Hearts games I do not own anything except the way I put this together and it is not for any money just for your enjoyment. Please enjoy it and leave me some revews thanks a bunch!

*In the Castle that Never Was*

''I refuse to get up!'' Axel said while covering his head underneath the covers of which was soon ripped off his body by Roxas. ''Don't be a baby! Zemnas said to head to the meeting hall! Oviously if it wheren't important he wouldn't have called us in the middle of the night!'' Roxas yelled in Axel's ear attempting to scare him, it worked and as luck would have it in the next two seconds they were running down the hall to the meeting hall.

Everyone else was there ( Note Xion is not in my story I just can't use him no matter what) and were waiting on the pyro and the kid. When they arrived finally they gave them death glares and Zemnas couldn't help but snarl at them. '' Anyway, now that you are all here I can get down to buisiness. We will be having guests so I expect all of you to be on your best behavor. This group may be forming an aliance with us so if you please be on your absolute best.'' Zemnas said and concluded his smeach quickly.'' Wow...shortest speach ever made by you..'' Axel said with a yawn and a bit of drool out of his mouth.

''Tough luck if you want us on our FIIIII behavor!'' Xigbar said laughing. ''Xigbar...if you don't shut up then you'll be locked in Larxnene's drawer again'' Said a certain red head.  
*Flashback*  
''Oh come on guys it is dark in here!'' Xigbar yelled pounding on the door of Larxene's door. '' Should have thought about that before you shot us all with tampons'' said Zemnas growling before walking away.'' (I got that from deventart so whoever made that I forgot who you are all credit goes to you!)  
* End of Flashback*  
''I don't know about you...but I'd like to know who this group is'' Said Zexion sighing and shaking his head remembering that incident with the tampons. He shot a look at Xigbar and Xigbar smirking lightly.

**Hope you enjoyed and please tell me if you wish me to post more -Hamichan**


	2. The Entrance

**Here is my next chapter of Aktasuki and Organization XIII The Meeting That Holds It All!**

''THE AKATSUKI?!'' All of them exclaimed in unison after Zemnas had just told them. ''Yes the Akatsuki will be coming here and will be having dinner with us in our dining hall. I want ALL of you on your best behavor so please do your best to NOT male a mess'' He said looking from Axel to Xigbar sending them glares. ''Ok ok ok you don't need to tell me twice...darn him with his evil glare ...'' Axel said mumbling. ''Pssht..no promise-'' Xigbar was cut off by a more intence glare from Zemnas and Xigbar nodded in defeat. Not even he dared to get Zemnas mad.

''So then...do they have a girl?!'' Larxene asked holding her breath and crossing her fingers hoping greatly there was another female. ''I beleive there is Larxene...oh and Zexion you will be able to studdy one of them for imformation on their poisons'' Zemnas said and with that he turned and walked away. Larxene fistpumped and Zexion just shrugged. Everyone then left the room and went on about their plans.

_* In The Akatsuki Base*_

''Where are we going Leader , un ?'' Deidara the four mouthed artist asked. They where now on their way through the forest. ''Remember that gentleman who came by here that day?'' Pein replied in a question much to the blond artists dislike. "I remember **" **said Su. "** You wouldn't let us eat him"** Zet said witha small snarl. " Tobi remember! Tobi always remember him!" Tobi yelled jumping up and down and was soon on the floor with Deidara pushing a kunai to Tobi's neck. " Shut up, un! I have had enough of you and your pathetic voice , un!" Snapped Deidara but Pein shot a glare at him and he got up and sighed walking behind the two sided plant. " Well...he is the leader of an organization called.. 'Organization XIII'...we are going to their kingdom...as soon as we get to the portal.." Pein said and Konan jumped up with glee. " They have a girl there...finally a female I can cope with!" She yelled causing Pein to smile slightly.

"**Anyone we can eat?**" Zet asked his stomach growling making Deidara take a few steps away from the cannibal. " Zet we can't eat anyone...Leader said to be on our best behavor didn't he?" Su said roling his eye. "I found it!" Hidan said swinging his scyth over his shoulder with his smug smile planted on his lips. He moved to the side to reveal the dark blue-purple portal. " Lets go..." Itachi stated before putting on his large hat on to cover his face and everyone did the same.

_*Inside the Castle Akatsuki are enterin_

" Shh they are here twits!" xigbar said and everyone sat in their thrones silently as the door opened. Zemnas reconized that when the first came in it would be Pein. Followed by him where the other members all in their hats so that no one could see their faces. They stopped infront of the door and everyone except Pein sat down on the floor cross legged. " You may introduce them" Zemnas said and waited for them to be introduced.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry it is so short again but here it is finally! And please comment if you think I should continue! -HamiChan**


	3. I need help

Hey guys I need help with this becaus eI am not sure if I need a bit more detail or if I need to have a twist of some sort! Please give me some idea's and I'll get back to you if you have any!

I am sorry that I have not been posting longer chapters I am new to all this and am really experimenting on it however as the story progresses and gets a bit more exciting I'll be sure to make them longer as they go.

I will keep posting only if people want me to. If I offend any of you I'll try to fix the problem and if you have any idea's PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE share them with me i am VERY open for idea's!

Thanks bunches

HamiChan


End file.
